Karnak
:For the enemy see Cur Nakk |quests=*Visiting the town *Speaking to Cid *Playing Piano }} Karnak (originally romanized Karnac) is a town in Final Fantasy V. It is accessible on both Bartz's World and Merged World. It is located north of the Library of the Ancients, although any land access to it has been blocked by the huge wall that Queen Karnak ordered her people to build. Karnak's citizens lead comfortable lives, and the cost of items and weapons is low thanks to the Fire Crystal, which is hooked up to an amplification machine created by Cid, extracting the powers of the Crystal. Story Karnak is a strong country with a great armory, all thanks to the power of the Fire Crystal. When Cid discovered the machine he had created to enhance the power of the Crystals is overusing it, he tried to deactivate it, but was caught by the Karnak militia and put in jail. This encouraged Queen Karnak to demand a wall to be built, blocking the way of any scholars from the Library of the Ancients that may follow Cid's example. Later, the Karnak Meteorite falls near Tule. Bartz Klauser and the other Warriors of Light reach the country of Karnak via a warp device in the Walse Meteorite that takes them directly to the Karnak Meteorite. From there, they head to the town of Karnak, where they are arrested, since a witness saw them leaving the alien rock. Locations Quests Piano The party leader can play a piano at the pub. Playing all the pianos in the world acquires the last song, Hero's Rime. This is the third piano the player is likely to encounter, and thus results in the early lessons of finger exercises rather than playing a full song. Shops Weapon and armor prices are reduced to 25% of their actual price, before the player is arrested; however, they are only able to access a shop once before this happens. This can be exploited to gain easy gil by buying multiple amounts of the same item for a reduced price and then selling them back after leaving jail in Karnak Castle. Armor Shop Weapon Shop Weapon Shop (After Karnak Castle) Item Shop Magic Shop (White Magic) Magic Shop (Black Magic) Magic Shop (Time Magic) Items Enemies ;Outside (Bartz's World) * Aegir * Zu * Wild Nakk * Grass Tortoise ;Outside (Merged World) * Elm Gigas * Hedgehog * Triffid * Python Musical themes Unlike most towns, "Cursed Lands" , also known as "Cursed Earth," is the background theme that plays at Karnak. Gallery FFV Karnak Streets.png|Town of Karnak (GBA). Karnak-WM.png|Karnak on Bartz's World (GBA). FFV Karnak Armor Shop.png|Armor shop (GBA). FFV Karnak Weapon Shop.png|Weapon shop (GBA). FFV Karnak Item Shop.png|Item shop (GBA). FFV Karnak Magic Shop.png|Magic shop (GBA). FFV Karnak Inn.png|Inn (GBA). Karnak.gif|The sprite. Karnak WM.png|Karnak on Bartz's World (iOS). Karnak MWM.jpg|Karnak on the Merged World (iOS). Etymology Trivia * One of the servers of Final Fantasy XIV is named Karnak. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy V Category:Towns